1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine engineering structure including revetment, breakwater and quay walls having a wide base and constructed with trusses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a number of methods for constructing marine engineering structures, which can be selected according to the purposes for which they are intended, soil conditions of the construction site, and other factors. In recent years, however, there has been increasing demand for shortening the period of construction work. For example, rapid construction methods, such as submerging and settling prefabricated concrete caissons at predetermined locations, are employed.
However, such conventional rapid construction methods as just mentioned have such common shortcomings that the sea bed on which caissons rest subsides under their load, etc., making the structures unstable. In many cases, therefore, preliminary works, such as foundation improvement, must be carried out before constructing revetments, breakwaters or other marine engineering structures. However, foundation improvement works can often give rise to secondary pollution problems as a result of diffusion of sea bed sludge and leakage of solidifying agent injected into the sea bed. Such a method is not recommendable for these and other reasons, such as higher costs and problems resulting from conventional rapid construction processes.